


Ídolo

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Nezumi era seu ídolo, mas Shion mal sabia que era visto com igual adoração pelo outro."
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 2





	Ídolo

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Pela primeira vez Shion acordou antes de Nezumi, este adormecido ao seu lado, inspirando e expirando tranquilamente. Shion por outro lado, estava longe daquele sentimento, tivera um pesadelo e seu coração ainda sentia a adrenalina que seu corpo havia liberado durante o sonho ruim.

Queria se acalmar então virou a cabeça para admirar a figura de Nezumi que, naquele precioso momento, encontrava-se inacreditavelmente pacífica. Desde que se conheceram, ainda crianças, Shion teve uma das grandes certezas de sua vida: _Nezumi era lindo._

O pensamento provocou certa quentura em seu corpo, seu coração bombeava fogo, seu sangue ardia. Mas Shion sabia bem que aquela era só uma metáfora para o que ele estava sentindo, paixão, desejo, amor… 

Acalmou-se do pesadelo, mas mergulhou em inquietação novamente por conta de Nezumi e sua beleza incomparável, seus olhos cinzentos encantadores, sua voz grave, sua atuação envolvente no palco. Nezumi definitivamente era seu ídolo, mas Shion queria bem mais do que um autógrafo.

Ele queria que Nezumi o marcasse de outras formas, entretanto nem o próprio Shion sabia direito o que tal desejo significava.

Ainda admirava Nezumi quando as pálpebras deste começaram a se mexer e de repente abriram-se revelando um olhar que arrancava o raciocínio de qualquer um — ele sabia que estava sendo observado e o sorriso sutil que ergueu-se em seu rosto demonstrou que Nezumi sentira prazer em ter pegado Shion no flagra.

Shion foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual, tinha certeza de que eles estavam trocando mais do que olhares ali, caso contrário Nezumi teria dito alguma coisa, teria zombado de sua conduta — não estaria tão quieto quanto ele.

Nezumi não era do tipo observador, era do tipo ativo. E certamente foi por isso que ele esticou a mão entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Shion.

— Shion.

O tom de voz fez arrepiarem-lhe os pelos da nuca. Atendeu ao chamado e mergulhou na fisionomia de Nezumi, não aguentaria prender a respiração por muito tempo, isso era certo. Na verdade, queria mais do que tudo afogar-se de uma vez.

Nezumi levantou-se, os cabelos soltaram-se, no minuto seguinte estava sentado sobre o corpo de Shion, este, paralisado, observou seus pulsos sendo posicionados acima de sua cabeça. Eles já estiveram nessa posição, mas antes Nezumi estava se defendendo, agora sua intenção era outro e Shion ainda não descobrira com clareza qual, só sabia que estava disposto a se jogar naquele emaranhado de incertezas.

— Nezumi — disse encarando o par de olhos que constantemente visitavam seus sonhos ao longo dos últimos anos —, eu sou seu maior fã.

— Eu posso ver isso, Shion — falou Nezumi aproximando a boca de seu rosto. — Ainda mais quando o pego me observando dormir.

Shion ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os lábios de Nezumi no meio do caminho, aquele era seu primeiro ato impensado — não, talvez ele tenha pensado em beijar Nezumi por muitas e muitas vezes, verdade seja dita.

A boca que proferia palavras irritadiças, que cantava melodias de paz, que lançava em cima do palco falas que encantavam toda a plateia, aquela boca estava encaixada na sua. Shion era feito de muitas coisas, mas naquele instante sentia que o único elemento que o constituía era o desejo de saber quem era Nezumi, por trás daquela máscara de ódio, por baixo daquelas roupas.

Reunindo coragem, Shion colocou as mãos por dentro da blusa folgada que Nezumi vestia, deixou que suas palmas suadas de ansiedade explorassem a pele ali retraída — era de uma textura indefinida, nem macia, nem áspera, era convidativa, sensual, era _pele._

Deixou que Nezumi fizesse o mesmo com ele e gemeu timidamente diante dos toques que o faziam arquear-se contra quem o tocava, implorando quase que silenciosamente por mais. As blusas foram atiradas ao lado, torsos nus se chocavam um com o outro enquanto os lábios se devoravam ferozmente. 

_Não era o suficiente.  
_

Mais uma vez Shion foi quem tomou a decisiva atitude, interrompeu o beijo e, sem pedir permissão para Nezumi, pôs sua mão dentro da calça de moletom do outro. O sexo era quente e pulsante, uma sensação completamente nova que logo se tornaria um vício para o tato de Shion.

Seu corpo gelou quando Nezumi levantou-se, por um segundo achou que tudo tinha acabado, porém estava enganado. Nezumi desfez-se de tudo que estava vestindo, em seguida desfez-se também do que Shion vestia. 

Nenhuma vergonha atingiu Shion quando Nezumi, completamente nu, voltou a sentar-se sobre seu corpo, sobre sua ereção. 

Shion considerou aquela a visão mais bela do mundo. Seus olhos não deixaram os de Nezumi nem por um segundo, nem quando foi pego de surpresa pela sensação abrasante de seu pênis penetrando-o.

Nezumi era definitivamente seu ídolo, não havia outra pessoa digna de admiração para Shion, não havia outra pessoa com quem ele quisesse estar.

_"Quero ficar ao seu lado, mesmo se eu morrer…"  
_

_"Quero ser como você."_

_"Jamais_ _suportaria perder você."_

Nezumi já havia ouvido todas aquelas coisas dos seus lábios, mas Shion ainda não conseguia dizer as três mais importantes — _eu_ _amo você_ _,_ pois era como dizer adeus, trazia-lhe a sensação de separação, quando na verdade significava o contrário.

Preferia dar um beijo em Nezumi, um beijo que diria todas as palavras das quais Shion não tem coragem de proferir — _adeus, eu amo você._

Foi o que fez, levantou o torso e abraçou Nezumi com força para em seguida beijá-lo, não sedentamente, não loucamente, foi algo tenro, tão tenro que Nezumi interrompeu seus movimentos e retribuiu o carinho de Shion. Ambos sentiram o beijo ficar salgado, choravam, de amor, de dor…

Nezumi era seu ídolo, mas Shion mal sabia que era visto com igual adoração pelo outro.


End file.
